


畜生一下又何妨

by muurphy



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muurphy/pseuds/muurphy





	畜生一下又何妨

卜菲菲其实不是社会姐。

因为她个子高，长得凶，又染了一头金发，全校人见了她都打怵，便自动把她归类为“混社会的”。

她挺老实的，不喝酒偶尔抽烟没有纹身，没认哥哥不拉帮结派，学习差了点但是按时交作业，校服裙改得很短但会穿平角底裤。她一点都不坏，怕她的人却挺多。

卜菲菲其实比任何人都有少女心。她像每个怀春少女那样偷偷的喜欢着一个人，一个触不可及的高岭之花，学生会会长岳明慧。

谁会不喜欢高岭之花呢？卜菲菲也不想自己的品味这么落得俗套的，可是谁让高岭之花没有一点大小姐的架子，主动对她微笑了呢？

卜菲菲觉得岳明慧纯洁的像张白纸，她出现的地方都明晃晃的有道圣光，卜菲菲语文不太好，能想到的最美的形容是：“一缕白月光”。

她还喜欢白月光笑起来时像只小白兔，白又白，两只耳朵垂下来，人畜无害。本就笑的甜，还有虎牙，甜度翻倍。

真好看啊。卜菲菲只要看到高岭之花的笑容，心里也跟灌了蜜一样甜蜜蜜，脸上忍不住发烧，要贴到课桌上物理降温才行。

遗憾的是卜菲菲跟岳明慧差着两级呢，教室隔着两层，她能盯岳明慧的机会只有每天早上。每天第一节课之前，学生会干部们要站在校门口检查学生仪容仪表抓迟到。只有这一个机会，卜菲菲能跟会长搭上话。所以卜菲菲的"恶行"里又被迫多了一条惯性迟到。

一开始只是小细节，衬衣扣子要扣到最上面，蝴蝶结要系好，换季要穿小背心，小裙子不能高过膝盖多少公分，书包不能用奇怪的方式背……会长脾气好，每天都耐心提醒她，絮叨了多少遍都不恼，反而是副会长李真央脾气挺大，天天吊着一双丹凤眼斜楞她。

机会终于到来是在卜菲菲染了一头金发。

是李真央先染的，身为学生会副会长，顶着一头晃瞎人眼的金发就来学校了，还有脸站门口检查别的学生，（为什么一定要站在会长身边呢？为什么一定要揽着会长的腰呢？）卜菲菲不知被她刺激到哪根神经，一冲动，也去搞了一头金，比李真央还金。

那天她特意早早起了床，用卷发棒卷了一套风情万种大波浪，化了一套似有若无心机妆，涂上了买回来就压箱底的复古红口红，把校服裙子又卷上去一截，套上过膝袜，晃晃荡荡的就走去学校了。

岳明慧和李真央正在校门口说着小话，李真央凑到岳明慧的耳边不知说了什么，岳明慧立马笑起来，小虎牙露在外面，萌得卜菲菲一阵儿酥软内心呐喊她好可爱。

是李真央先注意到卜菲菲的，她一看到卜菲菲便立刻竖起了眉毛，抱起手臂冷眼睥睨着卜菲菲的一头金发。

岳明慧跟着李真央的视线望过来，看到金发的卜菲菲，惊讶地张大嘴巴，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“你这是来上学的吗？”李真央先开口了。

“不是你先染的吗？”卜菲菲毫不示弱。

“怎么？不服气？我染了你就可以染了？”李真央语气更硬。

“为什么不行？你是副会长，你不以身作则？”卜菲菲梗着脖子不打算认输。

李真央盯着卜菲菲一会儿，冷笑出来，“你都不照镜子的吗？你以为你是谁？”顺便还送了她一个讽刺的白眼。

卜菲菲嘴笨，也不善与人争辩，一时脑子里也没有能还击的话，只能红着脸说出一个不甘的“你”字。

这时一直在旁边不作声的岳明慧说话了，“菲菲同学，央央是因为模特的工作需要才染成金色的，是提前跟学校打过申请的。”

卜菲菲愣了，第一，岳明慧知道她的名字，第二，人家李真央染金发合情合理有理由，她没有。

“要是被主任发现了，你一定会受罚的你明白吗？”岳明慧语调依旧温柔，眼睛亮晶晶的望着卜菲菲。

“对不起，我也不知道她……”卜菲菲被她盯得心虚不已，揪着裙边低下头。

岳明慧又盯着卜菲菲的头发看了一会儿，突然伸出双手拉住了卜菲菲的手：“这也不能全怪你，我看你底子也不错，我帮你用跟央央同样的理由瞒过主任好了。”

“诶？”卜菲菲抬起头望着岳明慧，忽然浑身脱了力，感觉自己望进了一汪秋水里。

“但是你还是要打个报告的，并且要在报告里认错，今天放学，你来我办公室吧，我教你写。”岳明慧捏着卜菲菲的手继续说道。

李真央走过来拍开她们的手，瞪了一眼卜菲菲，又回头瞪岳明慧，那眼神，把卜菲菲都惊得忍不住后退了一步。

李真央站在岳明慧前面，把她挡的严严实实的，用看垃圾的眼神斜睨着卜菲菲，吐出两个字：“滚吧。”

岳明慧从她身后探出头来，对卜菲菲投去一个安慰的笑，露出虎牙眨了眨眼，说：“你先回教室吧。”

卜菲菲乖乖回了教室，一整天没反过劲儿来，魂不守舍，班主任拿戒尺敲她脑袋她都没躲。

她终于有机会与白月光说更多的话了，还可以去白月光的办公室！是不是可以有独处的机会了？可以超近距离闻到白月光身上的香味，听到白月光的呼吸声，听着她软软糯糯的声音，看着她的笑脸，啊，幸福！卜菲菲趴在书桌上脑补了一整天，口水都要流出来了。

好不容易挨到放学，她还要值日，飞奔去倒完垃圾后，卜菲菲终于按讷不住，一口气冲到学生会办公室，推开门走进去。会长办公室在更里面，门虚掩着，卜菲菲走过去，深吸一口气，正想推开，门里却传来一声让她瞬间腿软的呻吟声。

“嗯……啊……啊……啊……”这甜腻的呻吟还带着节奏，卜菲菲再傻也知道这是什么声音。

她腿软在原地无法动弹，右眼刚好可以看到屋子里的风景，耳朵里都是岳明慧黏黏糊糊的呻吟声。

她的白月光，正背对门口坐在李真央的身上，上衣扣子都解开了，胸罩拉下来一半，露出半边浑圆饱满的胸部，乳尖直挺挺的立着，整个胸部都随着她身体上下起伏摇晃着。

“你安的什么心？你说！”李真央坐在办公椅里，衣衫整齐，一手捏着岳明慧的腰狠狠的压着她，另一只手在下面动作着，她们身前有个巨大的办公桌，挡住了她俩下半身的所有风景，但不妨碍卜菲菲知道她们在做什么。

“啊~央央……你生气了……嗯啊~”岳明慧的声音甜腻得像裹了蜜，卜菲菲从来想过她嘴里能发出这种声音。

“我还不知道你？一看到人家金发大波浪眼睛都直了？嗯？不就是喜欢辣的吗？”李真央手上的动作加快，惹得岳明慧嘴里说起求饶的话，呻吟声却越发浪荡，“啊~嗯~央央~饶了我吧~呜嗯~不行，要去了……”

“还敢不敢再那样看别人了？”李真央手上动作没停下。

“不敢了不敢了，央央~别~啊~不行~真的不行了~”岳明慧哭喊着摇头，手却紧紧地揪着李真央衣袖。

“就应该让她们都来看看，看看你到底有多骚”，李真央说着，把岳明慧的上衣整个拉下来，胸罩也全部扯下来。卜菲菲这才发现岳明慧背后有纹身，一整个背，满满当当的纹着一只在草丛中伺机而动的老虎。

这也太刺激了吧。

卜菲菲捂着嘴不让自己叫出来。

“你猜猜她们要是看到你背后这些会不会吓得尖叫出来？”李真央咬着岳明慧的脖子道。

“唔~不知道~央央~我什么都不知道~求求你了嗯~别折磨我了~”岳明慧仰着头哭喊着，自动扭着屁股往李真央手里送，李真央对着她的乳尖狠狠地咬了一口，在岳明慧惊叫出来的同时站起身把她推到办公桌上，这下站在外面的卜菲菲也都看得真真切切了。

岳明慧的校服裙子还好好的挂在腰上，只是裙摆已经掀起来，双腿大大地张开，对着李真央慷慨的展露出花穴。李真央站在桌子前面，手指伸进岳明慧的身体，手心向上，高频率的抠动着，

岳明慧浑身都随着李真央的动作发着抖，花穴里被李真央搅得咕啾声不断。

“什么高岭之花，明明看到我就流水，怎么能算高岭之花呢？”

“你的追随者们要是看到你这幅样子，怕是要半个月都吃不下饭。”

“你听好了，你这个样子只能给我看。”

“你要是再敢对着别人发骚，我不会再饶你了。”

“你要是觉得跟我可以耍那些三心二意那你就趁早混蛋。”

“你这样欲求不满的，只有我能满足你。 ”

李真央嘴里说着威胁的话，一句比一句狠，手上的动作也越来越快，岳明慧抱着膝盖，叫声越来越尖，仰起脖子，浑身痉挛着往外喷水，喷了两三下，卜菲菲都看见了，她喷出来的水，喷到了李真央的鼻尖上。

李真央微笑着抽出手指，手指上亮晶晶的，放在嘴边舔了舔，说：“她们要是知道你被我的手指头就能艹熟，还会仰慕你吗？”

岳明慧不回答，她还在痉挛，卜菲菲想象得到，她的穴口现在一定还在一抽一抽的往外挤白浆。

卜菲菲在外面的色情小网站里看过她这样的，她这是潮吹了，被李真央用手指艹到潮吹。

卜菲菲从没注意到岳明慧包裹在校服底下的身体是多么的迷人。胸大腰细屁股翘腿长，天生淫荡的身体。

等她不抽了，喘匀了气，又支起身子勾住了李真央的脖子与她接吻，唇瓣对唇瓣，舌尖勾舌尖，不光亲的啧啧的发出水声，还把胸往李真央手里蹭。

李真央手上没闲着，拉开抽屉，拿出一个绑在身上的假丁丁对着岳明慧晃了晃，岳明慧立刻呻吟着扭起屁股来。

卜菲菲现在已经清醒的认识到了世界线的改变。

岳明慧并不是白月光，那都是她一厢情愿的想象。真正的岳明慧，看她那些淫荡动作的熟练程度就知道，说得好听点是忠于自己的欲望，说得难听点就是挺骚。

卜菲菲忽然有种吃饱了的感觉，不打算推开这扇门。

她默默地调整了一下偷窥的视角，在心里悄悄对着屋里的二人说了一声：

多谢款待。

end.


End file.
